Little Things
by Dusha
Summary: Ken's still feeling guilty about what he's done. Can some simple advice help him help himself? Just a cute little fic I couldn't get out of my head.


Author's Notes: This is a little fic dedicated to those people that pop into your life, change it for the better, whether they meant to or not, and then leave forever __

Author's Notes: This is a little fic dedicated to those people that pop into your life, change it for the better, whether they meant to or not, and then leave forever. You can never thank these people enough, and you often never get the chance. In this fic, Ken meets someone who teaches him a very important lesson, without even knowing it. Hope you like it and know this…the girl's advice applies to everyone. Please review and by the way, I don't own digimon. Oh, how I wish I did. I guess that's something to strive for.

Little Things

Ken walked morosely down a semi-deserted street. He couldn't stop the thoughts of remorse that permeated his thoughts as he once again remembered what he had done. He had gone to the digital world again, trying in any way to make up for what he had done. Even so, every time he returned to the real world, he couldn't stop the waves of guilt that crashed against his mental barriers, threatening to take them down. He began to wonder if he would ever be able to stop the mental torture that he put himself through. Even if he had the chance, he wasn't sure he would take it. This was one of the few ways he could think of to make himself pay for what he had done.

Wormmon glanced up at his partner, friend, and confidant that carried him in his arms. That look of unbearable pain and sadness was something that almost never left Ken's gaze now. He wished that there was something that he could do to take that look from Ken's eyes, just for a minute. To see the old, carefree Ken that he knew still existed. Existed somewhere, deep and buried, under Ken's tortured soul.

The winter sky crackled with the heat of the city trying to rise into it. A boy walked unseeing through a park, alone with his thoughts. A friend was near him, but was enough of a friend to know when silent support was needed. The boy's gaze slipped through the park, taking in the wonders of winter that he thought he never deserved to see. Kids running and playing childish games, unaware of what some other children, namely him, had to deal with on a day to day basis. _If only I could have stayed as innocent as them. Then I wouldn't have caused as much trouble as I did. It's too late now though…. _

Seeing a new torrent of guilt flash through Ken's eyes, Wormmon wished there was something that he could do to protect his one true friend that he had seen through thick and thin, sickness and health. Now it seemed to be nothing but sickness, and times that would have tested even the most solid of relationships. He felt as if he was barely hanging on. If he fell, he didn't know what he would do.

Ken's attention was drawn to a small, secluded part of the park. Like all of the other parts, it was covered with a healthy dose of snow that invited you to romp in it. The temptation was almost irresistible, but Ken wouldn't allow himself the pleasure. It was at that point that he noticed someone that had taken the bait already. 

In snow-covered jeans and a muted blue snow jacket, a girl with brown hair began the finishing touches on a snowman. This would not have been spectacular, had it not been for something special about the girl. Far from being one of the elementary school children that were playing near by, she was at least in high school. As old as, if not older than Jyou. Despite this fact, she still happily smoothed out the edges of her snowman and studied it with a practiced eye. 

Turning around, she caught Ken staring at her in disbelief. Afraid she would be mad because of his gawking, Ken turned to leave, but the girl cried out,

"Hey kid! How are you doing? You look kinda depressed." 

Ken turned around again. Why this girl that didn't even know him was asking him what his problems were, he didn't know. Thinking again, Ken decided it would be rude to keep her question unanswered. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." It was the least he could do, and hugging Wormmon closer to him, as to keep his loyal friend warm, he once again turned to leave. Unfortunately, the girl was not going to let him off the hook that easily.

"I saw you looking at my snowman. Pretty good, huh. Nice to know I still haven't lost my touch."

Ken turned around again, desperate to leave the happy place, but also desperately not wanting to offend this girl who bore him no ill will. 

"Yes, it's very nice. I haven't built a snowman since I was very little."

  
"That's kinda sad." The mysterious girl said. You know, it's those little things in life that count the most."

"What?" Ken asked. _'Little things'? Just what does she mean by that?_

The girl turned to him with a look of surprise mingled with sadness on her face. She moved to a nearby park bench and dusted it off with a gloved hand. She sat down, and impulsively, Ken moved closer to listen. This surprised Wormmon, who had been looking forward to going home and taking a nap. Even so, he silently waited in his friend's arms, as not to draw attention. 

"Sure! Little things." The girl explained. "You know, like getting the last chocolate chip cookie, having your pencil have just enough lead to get you through a test and then running out just as you finish the last question. Passing a test…" she laughed into the chilly air, "Well, maybe that's a big thing." She conceded. 

"How can little things like that make a such a big difference?" Ken wanted to know. He didn't know why he was taking such interest in this girl, but he did none the less. With Wormmon securely in his arms, he took a seat on the bench.

"Things like putting extra marshmallows in your hot chocolate? Easy! For me, they let me keep what little sanity I have left." She laughed again, in a self-depreciating way. "They let you see what's really important in life. That way, you get happy with the littlest things, and when a big thing doesn't come your way, you have something to fall back on. Something like hearing your favorite song on the radio." 

"Simple things like that can really help you that much?" Ken couldn't believe that it was true. It sounded too easy. 

"Of course! How do you think I've made it through my life? Riding high on all of the good times? No way! You've got to learn how to get yourself out of a slump. If you don't know how to do that, then you're a goner for sure." The girl stood up, stretched, and yawned. "This is going to be one of those days I'm going to need some of those little things. Ugh!" she groaned. "I've got to go do math homework, evil incarnate of the universe." She waved as she backed away from the bench and Ken. "It was great talking to you! Have a great day!" Then she vanished around a curve.

Ken sat, immobile, for some time on that park bench. His mind was reeling with what the girl had said. _Could it be that easy? Why should I believe her? I don't even know who she was. _Somehow, though, his heart said that this was at least part of the answer that he was looking for. He glanced down as a voice came from his arms.

"Just because I was quiet that whole time doesn't mean I wasn't listening, Ken." Wormmon's eyes locked with Ken's. "What she said was true, you have to find your own way out of your problems. People can help, but you have to have the will to change the way you feel. You can't stay depressed forever, Ken. You can be happy again, you just have to do some little things to make you feel better."

Smiling thinly at his wise digimon that he was so lucky to have, Ken considered it. "We'll see," was his only answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken stepped in the door of his parent's apartment. Brushing some stray snowflakes from the shoulders of his jacket and hair, he made his way to his room. There he dropped Wormmon off with a sad smile, and went to tell his parents he was home. Unbeknownst to him, Wormmon stayed near the door to hear his conversation. He wanted to know if anything that the girl had said sunk in. Hopefully it would help get Ken out of his slump. Ken had to realize what was really important in his life again, by reevaluating everything that he had perceived up to this point in his life. It wouldn't be easy, but Wormmon knew that if Ken could just start to forgive himself, then the rest would come in time.

"Hi mom, dad, I made it home." 

"Oh, Ken! I'm glad you're home! It's supposed to get below freezing outside tonight and I didn't want you out there in that weather."

"Ken, honny, someone named…Daisuke Motimiya… called. He wanted to talk to you, but you weren't home. I told him to call back later, I hope that's all right. Since it was so cold out there, do you want something to help warm you up?"

"Ummm…yes. Could I have some hot chocolate…with extra marshmallows?"


End file.
